Kindess is Healing
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: When he awoke, Grimmjow found himself in a stranger's bedroom and was covered in bandages and in head to toe pain. He then had to ask himself, where the hell am I? What the hell happened to me? And who is this woman that is so calm and unaffected by me? Eventual Grimmjow x OC pairing. The rest of the cast in later chapters. Rated T for language. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a bit. Had myself a case of writers block :P. Anyways, this was an idea I got from a story prompt/plot generator and decided to use this as a short Bleach fic, which is my first fic for Bleach. Give this one a shot and let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks a bunch :) The OC is someone I created and will be sharing the illustration of her soon through deviantArt. I'm going to work on a cover for the story as well.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

The bountiful rays of the golden sun beamed through a window pane, lighting the face of a sleeping but severely bruised Grimmjow. His eyes slid open from the blasting rays beaming on his closed lids but snapped them back shut from the bright of day. He groaned unpleasantly from his sudden wake and tried to adjust himself to escape the brightness but winced sharply from an unbearable pain in his chest. He attempted to grab the left side of his chest but found his arm wrapped in bandages and in a sling. It confused him of course but his confusion soon started to turn into a panic. He is not where he thought he was and he's in extreme pain.

Grimmjow looks down at himself and found his body covered in bandages in various places. His abdomen along with his chest is wrapped and aching from what appeared to be a bruised or cracked rip, his left arm is wrapped and he could feel that his legs were as well. He could tell that he is no longer in his hakama and his jacket is no longer on his shoulders but in a corner. It seemed every inch, well maybe not entirely, is wrapped in bandages and Grimmjow had to wonder what had happened to him. Better yet, where the hell is he?

He took in his surroundings as he clearly figured that he is in a bedroom, a very calm and tidy room with soft gray walls. It's better then the white he had been used to in Las Noches. Wait, is he even in Las Noches? He looked around some more and realized that he is in the living world. How the hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was walking down the white halls of Las Noches and avoided a confrontation with the number cuatro espada, Ulquiorra. He is greatly confused and tried to jump out of the comfortable bed he laid but failed miserably. Grimmjow's legs shot in pain and his chest made a sharp painful jab that he had to gasp for breathe. What the fuck happened? And where the hell am I? Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You mustn't move," a voice suddenly disturbed his wondering mind.

Alarmed, Grimmjow snaps his gaze to where the voice came from and laid his eyes on a woman. She's tall, maybe about a few inches shorter then him, has long straight ash blonde hair that came past her shoulders and turquoise blue eyes. She has this firm gaze on him as she approached Grimmjow with a tray in her hands. She had medical supplies on the tray along with a cup of warm herbal tea.

"Move anymore you could reopen those wounds of yours, so just relax." The woman replied as she sat near him then offered the tea. He didn't take it, he just eyed the woman with a mix of apprehension and needles to say arrogance before he growled. The woman didn't even flinch or step back from his growl which showed that she was not afraid of him. Damn, did I lose my aggressiveness? Grimmjow thought as he continued to eye her.

"I know you're on edge since you are not familiar with your surroundings, but you have to calm down. You took quiet a beating."

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow finally managed. When he spoke, he realized that his voice is raspy and dry from the lack of fluids. He eyed the cup again, wondering if he should take it or not but his alertness and ignorance prevented him from doing so.

"It's herbal tea with some medicine to help heal your wounds. From the looks of it, you could use something to drink. There's no poison if that's what you're concerned about."

Without saying anything back, he timidly grabbed the cup and drank the warm liquid. There was a hint of mint in the tea but he could also taste the medicine she put in it. It wasn't bad like he thought it was going to be, it was rather tasty and soothing. He downed the rest hastily then sighed in satisfactory.

"I guess I should have brought the kettle with me since you haven't had any form of liquid for the past two days."

"Two days?" Grimmjow echoed in confusion.

"Like I said, you took quiet a beating. If it wasn't for me stepping in to rescue you, you could have very well died that night."

"You rescued me? What exactly happened to me, woman?" Grimmjow snarled in a way, really confused that he doesn't remember what was going on around him.

The woman eyed him for a moment in surprise but her gaze changed when she reminded herself that he had a bandage around his head. She remembered that he hit his head hard on the ground and was out like a light. She wasn't sure where to start, but she knew that she had to start somewhere to explain what had happened to him.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't be able to remember what happened since you have that nasty bump on the back of your head. You were in battle and were losing, too. I heard you and the blind dark man fighting so I came to check what you were fighting over. Unfortunately, the blind man knocked you down hard and was about to deliver the final blow until I barged on the scene. He would have killed you if I hadn't been there at the right moment."

Grimmjow then put the pieces together as he sat there with the empty cup. His injuries, waking up in the living world and in this girl's room, Kaname Tōsen did this to him. He remembers now. He was in Las Noches where he avoided a confrontation with Ulquiorra because he had asked him where he was going. Grimmjow had enough of that place. He had enough of being ordered around by the sadistic and egomaniac freak, Lord Aizen. He even had enough dealing with the Cuatro Espada and was tired of always losing to him. Grimmjow was fed up with the brewing war between the Shinigami and Lord Aizen's army of Espada. He decided on a whim to quit and escape that hell hole he called home.

He remembered telling the Cuatro that he was leaving Las Noches and was not returning. Was it wrong of him to say anything to him? Of course it was wrong to tell Ulquiorra that he was leaving because he probably went and told Lord Aizen about it. He must have sent Tōsen on him to deal with the traitor that Grimmjow became. These injuries were his fault because he was tired of living there. He wanted his own damn freedom and independence along with not give a shit about the damn war. Grimmjow was stupid to leave and he's paying the price by staying in this girl's room heavily bandaged.

Grimmjow then had to wonder how the hell this girl could possibly see him yet alone fend off Kaname from landing the final and devastating blow. Who the hell is this girl? And why did she save him? "How is it you can see me, woman?" Grimmjow asked with an agitated tone.

"I have been able to see spirits since I was young, so you are no exception." She replied quickly, ignoring the tone he gave her. Actually, she didn't care if he had a tone with her at all. He had woken up in a stranger's room and was unaware of what happened to him, so of course he would be on edge. She had nothing against him in showing his uncertainty and agitation, so all she could do was let him roll his frustrations out.

"So what? I'm not exactly a good one to keep locked up, you know."

"I've noticed but I'm not afraid of your hostility or your constant agitation. I'm a very patient woman and can handle people letting off steam. It was in my best interest to bring you here to take care of those wounds so I intend in healing you so you could regain your strength. It's the least I could do."

"Why though? Why did you save me from that asshole?"

"He said it was for the sake of justice which I didn't see any justice in ending a person's life when they are laying flat on their back. I was not going to let a ruthless blind man finish you off like that. It was your fallen sword that I fought with to land a devastating blow to pay him back for that wound on your chest. He retreated after that. Frankly, I don't understand my reasonings for saving you. I guess I jumped in on instinct instead of thinking logically. I could have gotten myself killed just from attempting to save you and I would not be able know what the circumstances were afterwards."

"You're an idiot then for doing something so reckless, you stupid human girl." Grimmjow growled rather groggily and nastily. His eyes started to grow heavy from the medicine she put in his tea, which is probably for the best since he could use some more rest. However, he battled the sleepiness away to further the conversation with the human and learn of her identity.

The girl again brushed off his tone to evaluate his injuries and check the bandages to see if they needed changing. She cautiously eyed Grimmjow's muscular physique and tone muscles as she readjusted some the medical tape on his sternum then slowly trailed her eyes down his arms to his bruised knuckles. She remembered how hard he fought to defend himself against his opponent without his blade and had to wonder what he was thinking when he was left without a weapon. His knuckles proved that he was in a certain light afraid of being defeated and was trying to hang on as much as he could.

The sight of his bloodied knuckles and severely injured body played through her mind as she continued to eye his hands. Just thinking of him fighting before she arrived on the scene made her wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been there for him. Would she still have heard him but arrived much later to find him dead? If she had found him lifeless, what would she have done then? Left him out in the open and rot? Or try to bury him on the spot? What would have happened if she never followed the sounds of clashing metal? She didn't know what to think when it occurred to her that she may not have been in the area to save him. She didn't know if a shinigami would notice his body if they came? If they did, would they have helped?

The more she thought of it, the more her touch became softer and lighter. It's a sympathetic touch and she could tell that Grimmjow is eyeing her strangely because of it. His gaze didn't stop her from examining her previous work though, she just continued while he watched her with interest. As she gently guided her fingers across his body to his shoulder to adjust the sling, Grimmjow couldn't help but shiver slightly from underneath her tender, careful featherlight touch. It's soothing to say the least, especially when the tips of her fingers were soft. It calmed him to the point of surrendering to sleep that is overcoming him again but fought it back again. He's not sure why a human girl would have this effect on him. However, her careful fingers caressing him like she has been doing for a short time prompted him to wonder if she knew what he was yet alone know what kind of situation she just got herself into. Grimmjow is no fool to know that Kaname immediately reported to Lord Aizen of what happened which he would eventually return to eliminate him and this girl as well. Besides, the war is still going and she could get caught up in the mix which is a predicament that she shouldn't be in to begin with.

"You probably didn't even think what kind of situation you would be in once you brought me back here, did you?" Grimmjow asked as he watched her move her hands to adjust the bandage around his abs.

"I'm not entirely sure what you are implying?"

"I'm saying that you got yourself in one hell of a pickle for helping me, you stupid girl. Just because you chased him doesn't mean its over. You probably haven't realized that you got yourself stuck in the middle of a war between the hollows and shinigami."

"I was not aware that is a war between two worlds that are not of my own. I do however realize that your attacker could very well return here with a vengeance because of my actions. But you must realize something, he was injured from my retaliation and it may take him a bit to recover unlike you, however. You have a substantial amount of injuries that will hinder you from leaving, so you are stuck here for the time being. So you should make yourself comfortable because you are going to be here for a while."

The woman replied softly as she finished her inspection and stood away. She momentarily took the tray in her hands and started to leave the room. Grimmjow is not exactly fond of staying here yet alone restricted to move until he regained some of his strength. He eyed her for just a moment before he called out to her.

"Hold on dammit," Grimmjow started as he sat up harshly which only prompted him to wince in pain. He groaned from the searing pain in his chest then looked back at the girl who stood by her door with a blank expression. He doesn't understand this girl and quiet frankly, she was beginning to get on his nerves that she hasn't explained who she was yet. She's defiantly kind-hearted since she brought him here and has this fearless attitude that he is beginning to admire.

"Just who the hell are you, woman?"

She closed her eyes briefly at him then turned away to face the hall before her. "My name is Hiromi Watanabe. Now please, get some more rest. You could use it." She replied and was about to step into the hall when Grimmjow stopped her again.

"Are you not in the least bit curious of who I am?"

"I am," she replied promptly before she shifted her gaze back on him and shot him a carefree smile. "But I can wait to learn of your name when you get some more rest. If you ever need anything, there's a bell on the table by bed that you can use to call for me. I'll be just down the hall so I won't be far if you call." Hiromi replied then turned away and disappeared down the hall.

Grimmjow is then left in silence, curious as to why a human girl like Hiromi would rescue him like she did. He actually doesn't understand why he doesn't frighten the young woman. She was very calm and collected with him which only intrigued him more then being confused. Despite his curious mind, Grimmjow fell back onto the soft pillow with a huff to sleep. It was hard at first because of the sun still spilling from the window above the bed but he allowed himself to think of something to succumb into a deep slumber. As hard as it was for him, he allowed himself to recollect his savior, Hiromi's, featherlight touch. He remembered how soothing it was and that he wanted to fall asleep at that point. His skin tingled in delight from remembering that sensation but at the same time missed it. He wanted her to continue that particular touch but Grimmjow had to settle on the sensation instead. Before long, Grimmjow fell into a deep but much needed sleep, dreaming for the first time of pure bliss and contentment.

* * *

So, what do you think? Did I keep Grimmjow in character for the most part? I may end up taking this a little further but I'm not entirely sure. Let me know if you would like to see a continuation and don't forget to review. Again thanks for the read, chow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, here is the long awaited second chapter to my Bleach Fic. I was struggling for a while of where I wanted it to start off but I finally came up with this scene. Not much happens, we just get a handle of Ulquiorra's state of mind. Very little dialogue. Let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR IT CHARACTERS, except for my OC ;)

* * *

_The silence is always welcoming, maybe too much on the norm. As quiet as it is now, Ulquiorra had to wonder if anything could break this silence. He's always used to it but for some reason, its bothering him. Nothing ever bothers him, at least he doesn't show it yet alone express it. There's something about this silence that Ulquiorra has this unnerving feeling that something is about to go wrong._

_His thoughts may have been wondering but Ulquiorra noticed the sexta espada walking his way rather briskly. Ulquiorra can tell from his step that the idiot is on a mission and intended to leave with a fight in mind. It annoyed him to a certain degree but Ulquiorra knew that if Grimmjow intends to leave for another solo mission, he would fight him without breaking a sweat._

"_Where do you intend to go?"_

"_Like you care." Grimmjow quickly snaps as he bypassed Ulquiorra without a glance and stormed further down the hall. His action only sparked Ulquiorra's curiosity of why he is avoiding a confrontation. Maybe even confused of this sudden change in Grimmjow's gaze._

_Ulquiorra noticed that there is something different about his lesser rival and it only intrigued to him to find out what his problem is._

"_If you intend to leave the premises for another one of your escapades, Grimmjow, I will take immediate action."_

"_Go ahead, I don't give a damn anymore."_

"_When did you ever?"_

_When Grimmjow didn't snap at him, Ulquiorra couldn't help but turn his cold gaze onto the sexta espada. This sudden change in behavior is causing Ulquiorra to become irritated but of course he never shows it. When he saw Grimmjow, his inner irritation turned into confusion. Grimmjow stood in the middle of the hallway with both of his hands in his hakama, staring ahead with this odd aura surrounding him. What the hell is going on with you? Ulquiorra thought to himself._

"_I'm done with this place."_

_Ulquiorra could only stare as his confusion grew. He is unsure if he should take Grimmjow seriously for once, make some sort of remark or brush the encounter off entirely. Although, that gaze in Grimmjow eyes made Ulquiorra's curiosity get the better of him because something is wrong. He can tell._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I've had it with this place. I'm done taking orders from that sadistic, egomaniac freak Lord Aizen. I had enough of dealing with you and tired of always losing, too. I'm fed up with this dumbass war between the shinigami. Hell, I'm done being the sexta espada. I quit. If you have a problem with it then by all means, _Cifer,_ have at it."_

_Grimmjow promptly leaves the bewildered Ulquiorra in his spot, not even caring if he has any sort of expression on his face. If Ulquiorra is serious about attacking him then he gave the cuatro espada the perfect opportunity but it never came. Somehow he avoided a confrontation and it didn't bother him, at all._

_Ulquiorra only watched in astonishment as Grimmjow disappeared from his sight. He also felt alarmed that his rival is quitting of all things. He is unsure of what prompted him to act like he as and frankly, Ulquiorra is deeply concerned. Something had to have happened that he would just walk out like this and god did he want to know. Actually, he should be reporting this to Lord Aizen. He should know about this, right?_

Of course, it was about three weeks ago when Ulquiorra last saw him. He's not sure if the idiot is alive or dead. He doesn't understand why he is concerned for him yet alone thinking about him. That gaze Grimmjow had made Ulquiorra wonder what could have caused him to leave so suddenly. Could it have been something that Lord Aizen said or maybe even done? Did Tōsen get under his skin yet again? Or perhaps, the woman said something that caused the Sexta espada to leave? Or could it have been something that he had done to cause it? There's no telling what caused that kind of behavior especially when there is a handful of possibilities.

Ulquiorra is not even sure how to answer them when no one really knows what came of him after the confrontation with Tōsen. None of them know if Grimmjow is alive or dead. He believes that Grimmjow is alive and is being treated but he won't get any confirmation until Stark returned from the living world. Once Kaname healed after a week in the infirmary, he announced what had happened and Lord Aizen appointed Coyote Stark to investigate his claim in two weeks.

Why two weeks though? Did he want to see if Grimmjow would return on his own accord? Or maybe, confirm that he did indeed leave and wanted to send someone out to see if they would find him or the body? These are questions that Ulquiorra had to ask once Stark returned. He doesn't know why, but Ulquiorra is concerned for Grimmjow and feels that he needs confirmation if his supposed rival is alive or not. He should be arriving soon, Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Ulquiorra heard lazy footsteps coming from behind him and he knows who they belonged to. Ulquiorra paused from his slow and steady stroll then turned his gaze to Starrk who has his usual bored expression. When Stark saw Ulquiorra ahead of him he gave him a lazy wave and started to proceed ahead to inform Lord Aizen of what he found out. Unfortunately, he didn't get far enough when he heard Ulquiorra from behind him. What he wasn't expecting was the cuatro espada asking him about what he found out in the living world.

"What did you find out?"

Stark is a little confused of why the guy would be asking him about it but really didn't put much thought to it. He figured Ulquiorra wanted to know just to know. "Why do you want to know?"

If Stark knew what would happen next, he would have been prepared for it. Ulquiorra has said something that he didn't expect the cuatro espada would say and frankly, it made him recall what he found out about Grimmjow. In all honesty, he wished he never found out because now he has to make a choice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I had to end it here. I didn't want to get into details just yet ;) You will get a little insight in the next chapter. Thanks for the read and leave a review if you liked it. P.S. This was my first time writing Ulquiorra's character. Was he the Ulquiorra we all know and love or not in character enough? Let me know how I did on that part. Thanks again and chow for now. I already started the third chapter so I will have that up hopefully by the end of next week. Halloween to be more precise ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya'll, chapter three is up a lot sooner then I anticipated. You get to see what happens with Stark in the living world, which he will mostly likely be OOC. Hopefully I kept to his usual demeanor on the more serious topics. Let me know how that goes. As always, enjoy the read and leave a review if you like.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND ITS CHARACTERS, except Hiromi :)

* * *

_Three hours ago …_

Man this is boring. Why did he want me of all people to investigate anyway? Starrk thought to himself as he entered the realm of the living. He stood lazily in the park as young couples ran about and elderly people feeding the birds. He's thankful that none of them could see him otherwise he would have to come up with a real good excuse of why he looks the way he does. Not that he looks ridiculous mind you, the people here would probably think of him as a weirdo with his uniform and the teeth around his neck.

It's sunny here and the temperature is perfect, like seventy-five degrees perfect. Despite the laughing from the young couples, it seemed quiet in this spot. It has a certain quietness that he likes where he could lay in a somewhat shady spot and nap to his hearts content. He could use one right about now anyway. He yawned and actually considered about napping until he felt a familiar presence surrounding the area. It may be several weeks old but the aura is still holding strong. He knows whose lingering spirit energy this is and he's not going to waste another minute figuring it out. He'll get his nap after his current objective, which he hopes it won't take him very long.

After a while, Stark was able pinpoint the location of the spirit energy he felt earlier and could only hesitate. He is balancing himself on a windowsill that looked into a serene but sophisticated bedroom of muted gray and calming lavender. It looks very welcoming even the bed below him looked inviting. The covers look soft and plush that he imagined being on a cloud. Stark noticed that there were no sounds coming from inside so he figured that there was no one in the room. He cautiously crawled through the open window then gently set his boots on the cushiony comforter.

As he slowly entered the bedroom and was off the bed, Starrk remained to look around the room. In a corner, he found Grimmjow's hakama and jacket placed gently on a dark wooden chair. Since when is that clown neat, Stark thought. He can sense his spirit energy but the guy apparently is not in the room. Just as he started moving to search for him, a sound of a door opening filled the room. He stayed relatively calm but he is somewhat panicking inside. He's not sure who is entering the room and his curiosity led him to turn to the source. He looked to his left of where he heard the door open and stared. He actually couldn't help but stare since the person that opened the door is a naked Hiromi barely wrapped in an icy blue towel.

The medium sized towel barely covered her ample breasts and is dangerously close to exposing her nether regions. She's tall, Stark thought since her long, leans legs are exposed to him. Her creamy ivory skin has a tinge of pink to it since she did exit a nice warm shower and has small beads of water trailing down her collarbone and shoulders. Stark then took notice of the woman's eyes. They may be wide but they are a brilliant turquoise color. He has never seen eyes that color and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. As he continued to stare at her with slightly widened eyes, a tinge of pink started to creep along his cheeks and begun to smirk.

His smirk faltered when Hiromi clenched her jaw and turned a beet red. He didn't understand it at first until he registered the situation and the fact that the girl can see him. Oh crap, Stark thought then begun to panic.

"Just who the hell are you?" Hiromi yelled.

"Wait, how can you see me?" Stark yelled as he pointed at the naked Hiromi. His blush soon started to deepen and the smirk widened when the hem of her towel pulled up from below. Her toned arms gripped the towel to her sides that it almost gave him a free show. Hiromi noticed his blush where she then swiftly walked across the room and landed a punch to his jaw.

"Answer my question you creeper, who the hell are you? And just how on earth did you get in here?"

"I crawled through the window you left open, how else?" Stark replied as he gently rubbed as his jaw while he glared at her with irritation.

"Have you not heard of a front door? And you can't just waltz into a woman's bedroom through a window, you pervert!"

Just as she finished yelling, someone pushed their way into her bedroom looking alarmed and concerned. Grimmjow had heard all of the commotion from the couch, which woke him from a nice nap. Grimmjow didn't become alarmed until he heard a second voice from within her bedroom and came rushing without even thinking. Now that he's here, Grimmjow is second guessing himself when he took in the scene before him. There was Hiromi in the center of the room trying to cover herself with the medium towel, flustered and embarrassed. And then there's Stark just a foot away from her. Wait, what the hell is Stark doing here? Grimmjow asked himself.

"What the? Stark, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"You know this idiot?" Hiromi asked as she pulled the towel closer to her chest which she shouldn't have done since Grimmjow is now beginning to stare. Mortified even more, Hiromi blushed a deep crimson before she walloped both Grimmjow and Stark.

"Both of you, GET OUT!" Hiromi screamed then shoved the two men out the door. They both fell onto the floor with large welts on the top of their heads and looking dumbfounded.

"Jesus woman, why did you have to go and hit me?" Grimmjow yelled at the door as he tried to sooth the knot on his head.

"You were staring just like he was, Grimmy." Hiromi snapped as she poked her head out briefly, hiding her naked body behind the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Mimi?"

"Until you decide to stop calling me that. Now leave me alone so I can change."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make it snappy. I want this old dog out here of my hair."

"Who are you calling an old dog, you stupid panther?" Stark snapped.

"Can it, wolf."

"How about the both of you can it?" Hiromi quickly butted firmly then directed her attention back to Grimmjow who is now starting to calm down after the chaos from before. She saw him still rubbing the sore knot she gave him, which Hiromi felt bad that she did that. His head just recently healed from a bruise and she had to go and put a large welt on his head. She sighed softly then stooped eye level to Grimmjow's.

"Give me five minutes then I'll tend to that knot of yours."

"Are you going to treat mine as well?" Stark asked with a creepy, charming smile.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, Lass!"

"Don't call me "Lass," and you deserved that knot on your head. If you want it treated, you do it yourself." Hiromi replied then closed the door.

Just as the door closed in front of them, both Grimmjow and Stark sat in silence. They are still in their positions from which they were thrown out of the room: Stark on his stomach with a hand supporting his head and Grimmjow on his rear. After a minute of silence, Stark decided to break the tension.

"So, Grimmjow, who is the naked lady? He asked with his creepy smirk reappearing.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Just remembering that smoking hot body of hers." Not long after that remark, Stark got another welt on his head.

"Ow, what the hell, man?"

"That's for walking in on Hiromi, you dumbass!"

"Why are you being so defensive all the sudden?" Then he gets another knot to the head that Stark seethed from the stinging and clutched his head.

"That is for being a pervert. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Despite the stinging on the top of his head, Stark stopped rubbing his head and became silent. He knows that it won't be long until Hiromi emerges from the bedroom clothed and thought that it would be better if he waited to tell both Grimmjow and her of why he was here.

"Let's wait for the girl. She's going to want to hear about this as well."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"You'll understand soon enough, Grimmjow."  
Grimmjow at this point couldn't help but feel uneasy towards Stark's sudden seriousness. If Stark says that she needs to know as well, should he feel concerned for her?

* * *

When Hiromi joined Stark and Grimmjow five minutes later, Stark still couldn't help but stare. He's not fantasizing her nakedness anymore but the fact that her clothing only enhanced her beauty. She is a very pretty woman and Stark had no problem stating the obvious. She wore a button down sleeveless top in a bright salmon color that enhanced her turquoise eyes and made her skin appear brighter. The collar to her top came just below her collarbone, which it accentuated her heart shaped face and slender neck. She's wearing dark washed skinny jeans that really showed off the curves to her hips and legs.

Stark's admiring gaze actually made her feel even more uncomfortable then when he saw her naked. She growled softly in her throat from his constant staring then turned slightly away from him.

"Will you stop staring? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Lass. Can't really help it when you have such a pretty face."

"Shut up and stop calling me that. You didn't answer my question from earlier, who are you?"

"Yeah, sorry for the rude intrusion. I'm the number one Espada Coyote Stark."

"Number one?"

"Yep, we are ranked according to our level of power and I'm the strongest among the ten of us, nine now. Grimmjow here is supposed to be the number sexta espada but since we found out that he up and left he is no longer an espada."

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow snarled.

"Don't do that whatever shit, I came here on orders to confirm Kaname's suspicions if you were alive or not."

After he had mentioned Kaname, both Grimmjow and Hiromi fell silent. They both have different sides of the story but they are not sure what he could have told the others. They both exchanged side-glances before Grimmjow spoke.

"Why would he want to know if I was alive or not? It's not like I'm returning anytime soon."

"Look, when your lady friend here interfered and basically ran him off, he had no doubt that she would heal your wounds."

"I can understand him thinking that but why would that man want to know if Grimmjow is alive or not? Does he want to find out first hand before your leader learns of the truth?" Hiromi butted.

"Nah, more like he wants to know so he could finish the job. We all know how that justice freak is and he'll act out on injustice."

"So what? Just because I abandoned my rank as sexta espada doesn't make it injustice. I left that hellhole because I was tired of being there and following that egomaniac Aizen. Hell, I got tired of Ulquiorra always besting me. As far as Tōsen is concerned, he hated my guts for a long time and probably got his panties in a wad so he came after me."

"Not from what we heard. Somehow, Lord Aizen found out of your treason and sent him to kill you for walking out like you did. That's what brought Tōsen here to begin with."

"Figures. Just before I left, I ran into Ulquiorra. I have no doubt in my mind that he went and blabbed off about me leaving."

"If you ran into him then that is probably the case. Although, when Tōsen returned with that fatal wound you gave him, Hiromi, he explained that it was Grimmjow who attacked him first."

"I attacked him? More like he came after me, I was just defending myself and could barely stay on my toes that it nearly got me killed!"

"Calm down," Hiromi quickly voiced. She watched as Grimmjow slowly control himself after what Stark told him and Hiromi couldn't help but empathize. She understands what kind of emotions were running through him when he was fighting for his freedom. Frankly, she couldn't help but feel anger towards Kaname after what he had put Grimmjow through because she knows that Grimmjow was afraid. She remembered the night she saved his life and saw his bruised, bloody hands. Shoot, she remembers the day he finally awoke. She didn't show it, but she was glad that he did wake. Hiromi was concerned for him yet alone feared that his injuries would end up taking his life. Hiromi still doesn't understand why she saved him and neither would Grimmjow. They are both clueless of what provoked her actions that night and honestly, despite everything, they are grateful that they have one another. They have become close after all.

"I know you resent the guy, but you need to take it easy. From what I understand from what you informed us, Stark, that there is something more going on then what Tōsen is letting on. He's hiding something, maybe even lying to hide what his true intentions were."

"Why would he go through the trouble of making a lie like that? Besides, didn't I tell you that Lord Aizen sent Tōsen to kill him?" Stark questioned as he pointed at Grimmjow who starting to get mad again.

"Are you sure he gave that kind of order? Where you even there when Tōsen returned and announced what had happened?"

Stark at that moment fell silent. Him and the other espada were never called to the meeting room or the throne room about what happened to Grimmjow. They just heard that Aizen sent Kaname to kill Grimmjow and that was it. Nothing further. Stark is impressed that she would question it yet alone voice her opinion.

"Actually, no. None of us were."

"If neither of you were there to witness the initial order then why would you support something that you don't know if its true or not? I believe that what happened is an elaborated lie. It's a feeling I have and they are usually spot on. The only question is, will Tōsen return to seek vengeance?"

Stark considered what she said for a moment and couldn't help but wonder if what she said is a good possibility. At this point, he couldn't tell. The possibility of Tōsen returning to the living is a definite possibility. The wound she inflicted on him speaks for itself, so yeah. Tōsen will come back to not only finish the fight with Grimmjow but also go after Hiromi.

"I'm not going to lie, but there is a possibility that he may return. If he does, the two of you need to be prepared for him just in case."

"We will take your advice to heart. I'm not exactly sure what that man is capable of, but we do need to be prepared for the worse."

"Not only that, Grimmjow, I highly advise that you protect Lady Hiromi."

"Huh, why should I?"

"That wound she inflicted upon him should have killed him because it was that much of a blow. He may have only healed up in about a week, but that man will set his blind eyes on her when he is at full strength. He will be coming for the both of you. So my other suggestion would be that you lie low and not get yourself into trouble."

Grimmjow at this point doesn't understand what is going on now. After learning of what caused Kaname to attack him and the logical reasoning from Hiromi about the whole situation gave him a headache. He's not sure what to think right now yet alone know how to lie low as Stark suggested. And just how would he be able to protect Hiromi? He knew from the start that she would be caught in the middle of this mess. He wished that she didn't get involved but he knew that if she hadn't he would have defiantly been dead right about now. He is grateful for her being there when she was because now he owes her. How can Grimmjow protect the only person that he allowed to get close to him and lie low?

"I've never protected a person in my life so how can I protect her when I can't even protect myself?"

"Normally I would shrug it off and have you figure it out on your own; however, with Hiromi involved in this, just do what you can. You don't have to be the knight in shinning armor to protect this woman. She can protect herself if she had to but just be there when things take a turn for the worse. Besides, I think you need her more then she needs you right now."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Grimmjow felt confused with Stark's last statement. He needs her more then she needs him? What reason does he have that he would feel that he needs her? God this whole thing is just annoying, dammit! Grimmjow thought.

"You'll understand that when you least expect it, Grimmy boy. Now if you don't mind, I better get my ass back to Lord Aizen and report my findings." Stark replied as he stood from the table and headed towards the front door.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Grimmjow had jumped out of his seat and rushed up to Stark. "Just what the hell are you going to tell him?"

"What do you think I should tell him, lie?"

"That's the least you could do! Cover my ass, man."

"Why should I cover for you, Grimmjow? You walked out on Lord Aizen and gave up your title as Sexta Espada. If telling him you're alive will lead you to your death then that is what is going to happen no matter how you look at it. You did the unthinkable and probably deserve the consequences. If you want me to lie, tell me how you are going to protect that girl and yourself?"

At this point, Grimmjow can't find the words to express how disappointed he is. When Stark came here and told him to lie low, he figured that he wasn't going to tell Aizen that he was alive. From the way that it sounds now, Stark will be telling the truth. All the anger he felt towards Tōsen is now geared towards the number one espada because he really did thought he was helping him. It crushed him to the point that he can't even look into Stark's eyes and beg him to keep his mouth shut. How doesn't even know how he is going to lie low? Hell, he's not even sure how to protect himself. If he can't figure out how to protect himself then he won't be able to keep Hiromi safe.

"From the way that it stands right now, you don't have a clue of what you're going to do. That only leads me to the conclusion to tell Lord Aizen of your existence in the human world. Enjoy Hiromi's company while you can because I guarantee you that once he finds out, you will be hunted down. Have a good day Lady Hiromi, hopefully you won't get too caught up in his mess."

With that, Stark left her apartment, leaving Grimmjow standing in his spot with a dejected expression. He couldn't believe what is happening now. He is going to be found out and the feeling that he has in his chest is overwhelming. He doesn't know what's worse, having Hiromi watch him die or him watching her getting killed because of his stupidity. Its out of his hands and he scrambling in his mind of what he could possibly do.

He growls then stormed to the couch where he hung his head in defeat. "This is bullshit."

Poor Hiromi couldn't help but feel broken hearted for Grimmjow's position. She too thought that Stark was helping him out but is severely disappointed in his sudden lack of compassion. From the way that he sounded that he wanted Grimmjow to hold out a little while longer but since he is not even sure how to protect them, Stark changed his tone. She eyed Grimmjow's defeated form, wondering if she should go to him and give him comfort. She stood from which she sat then headed in a direction opposite of Grimmjow.

He heard her footsteps but couldn't tell where she was going. Once he heard a door open and close, the only thing that he could think of was her walking into the bedroom. He guessed that she wanted to give him space because she thought he needs it. In actuality, he just wants a hug. He wanted her to give him some form of comfort instead of leaving him like this.

"Thanks a lot, Hiromi."

* * *

A/N: I had to stop it here because if I continued with the following two scenes, this would have been a really long chapter. So don't worry, you will understand what Hiromi is up to. Chapter four will be up sometime tomorrow morning. If you liked the chapter let me know by reviewing. Thanks a bunch and hold tight for chapter 4! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiromi doesn't understand what had just happened, maybe more so couldn't believe that it did. She may not particularly care for the guy since he intruded on her and saw her naked, but Hiromi knew that he felt some sort of sympathy. Grimmjow may feel defeated because Stark gave him false hope that he was helping him in some way, but Hiromi had to do something. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around him, she had to make it right. Her feet pounded down the wooden staircase of her apartment to the ground floor, hoping that he is not too far away to talk some sense into him.

From around the corner of the building she saw him and it only caused her to go faster down the steps. She is upset with him and it kind of gave her confidence on what she would say. When her feet landed on the pavement of the apartment complex, she practically ran at Stark who was almost at the entrance. She saw him reach for the rot iron gate where Hiromi quickly came up from behind him and grabbed his arm harshly. Hiromi turned him on his heel where she saw his lazy expression. That expression only made her anger towards him worsen and she's actually a force to be reckoned with when she is past her limit.

"Just what the hell was that all about, Stark? Instead of giving him false hope like that you should have told him what he wanted to hear. It was uncalled for and you should know better."

"Why do you even care?" He was actually about to walk away but Hiromi quickly blocked his path, basically shielding the gate. When she stood in front of him, Stark couldn't help but notice the fire in her. She may have appeared cool and collected but she defiantly has a spite fire attitude that is similar to Grimmjow's.

"You may not have noticed it in the beginning, but ever since I put Grimmjow under my care, we have become extremely close despite the three week time frame. I'm the only friend he has right now and what you said basically tore him apart. I don't tolerate those who hurt the people I care for. I should be kicking your ass right now but I chose not to. Instead I'm trying to talk some sense into that dense skull of yours to give him just a little more time."

"Rather you're close to Grimmjow or not, he wasn't able to provide me with a good reason to keep my mouth shut. So, I am going to tell Lord Aizen of Grimmjow being alive in the human world even if you are against it."

"Can you please just hear me out?"

"Don't waste your breath, my answer will still be the same."

"Dammit Stark, listen to me. When I rescued him from that justice asshole Tōsen, he obtained serious injuries. There may have been a few minor, quick healing injuries but he is still trying to heal two bruised ribs and a broken arm. He just recently recovered from a massive bump to the head and has a few more recoveries to go. You need to give him more time then a few days when he's still not a hundred percent."

"Give me a real good reason why I should."

"Remember when you said that you strongly advised him to protect me? He won't be able to do that yet alone himself. If he were to face Tōsen anytime soon, he will surely die."

"Yes I did say that, but I said it so he could tell me how he was going to do just that and he didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear."

"Putting aside of what _you_ wanted to hear, how about we put it in a different perspective. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

"Excuse me?"

"You need to see it from Grimmjow's perspective, Stark. Once you walked out that door, I saw the most pitiful expression he has ever shown since he met me. You disappointed him. You gave him false hope that you were going to help him by keeping his existence here a secret. You told him to lie low. You even told him to protect me at all cost incase the person that attempted to murder him came back. You contradicted all of that by telling him that you were going to inform this Lord Aizen of yours that he is alive here with me. How would _you_ feel if it were you in his position?"

Stark then became silent. He's not sure how to even respond to that yet alone understand why she is speaking on Grimmjow's behave. Stark had to remind himself of what she said earlier, they have become close over a three-week period. Is it even possible for two completely different individuals to become that close in that time frame? Apparently, Grimmjow and Hiromi have and he is a little surprised at that. He never thought that the former sexta espada would become close with anyone, yet alone a woman. Stark recalled when Grimmjow was an espada that he wasn't close to his fracción. So he had to wonder why Grimmjow would allow her to get close to him.

Despite his wondering thoughts of the two, he had to give Hiromi a good response otherwise she would be beating him down for sure. He can see that she is on the brink of wailing on him because of the gaze she holds on his being. It's a glare that made him nervous of what she could do to him. Honestly, he doesn't want to know. He took a moment to reflect of how he would feel if it were reversed and Hiromi made a valid point. He would be disappointed as well.

"I guess you do have a point, I would be feeling the same way as him. But what do you want me to do? I can't just lie to him because you asked me to."

"I'm not asking, I'm not even begging. I'm telling you to give him more time, well wait, more like giving you a choice."

"A choice? You want me to choose?"

"It's only fair, is it not? Either risk mine and Grimmjow's life by telling Lord Aizen that he is alive or spare us a few more weeks by keeping your mouth shut."

"You really want me to make the choice?"

"You were the one that Lord Aizen entrusted to find out if Tōsen's suspicions were true or not. You found out what he wants to know, so you need to decide."

"You're putting me in quiet a pickle, Hiromi. You know that, right? Besides even if I did choose, how would you even know if I made the right or wrong decision?"

"I'm a smart woman, I will know if you made the right decision or not." Hiromi then stood away from the gate and begun to walk. There is nothing else she can say that will talk some sense into him, so she can only hope that she got through to him enough. She was only ten feet away from him when she heard Stark calling.

"Hey, Hiromi," he started with his gaze staring ahead.

Hiromi paused to look over in his direction. She saw him staring ahead of him instead of her, which made her feel uneasy for some reason.

"I can't guarantee you that I will make the right decision but I will tell you this. For as long as I have known Grimmjow, I have not once seen him look this comfortable with his surroundings yet alone around a woman. He allowed you in for a reason, so you better keep a good eye on him, Hiromi."

Hiromi could only stare. She's not sure how to read this but it gave her just a little comfort that he may be doing the right thing. A least she hopes so. Hiromi would be severely disappointed and furious with him if she were to discover Tōsen back and was coming after them. She had to put it in the back of her mind because she was beginning to think that it might happen. Hiromi turned her eyes away from him to look over at her apartment door where Grimmjow is probably still in his dejected form.

"You know I will keep a good eye on him, Stark. He is my good friend after all." She turned back to Stark and saw his gaze on her. Its not a creepy glare or his usual bored and lazy expression. He has this content gaze, maybe more so a look of appreciation. He does however have this sense of resolve behind that gaze and Hiromi could only hope that this is a good sign for her.

"I hope you will make the right decision, Stark, I don't want to lose him."

The tone in her voice seemed sincere, a tone that affected Stark to the point of liking this young spite fire of a woman. She defiantly has a backbone and cares deeply for her closest friends. Despite the rude intrusion on his part, she got along with him quiet well. She makes friends easily and likes to keep them, he guesses. He sighed heavily then turned his attention back to the gate.

"Like I said, I can't guarantee you that I will be making the right choice but you at least have my respect and that you will keep Grimmjow safe. Take care of yourself, Hiromi." Stark replied then started to take his leave when he felt her come up from behind and did something he didn't expect.

Before he know what happened, he clutched his head with both of his hands and rubbed the area in which he felt a burning sensation.

"Jesus, what the hell was that for, woman?" Stark seethed between his teeth as he looked over at Hiromi who has a balled up fist in front.

"I didn't get to clock you one for walking in on me." She replied simply.

"You're still hung up over that?" He didn't realize it at first but there was a small smile spread across her lips. It calmed him down that's for sure but he had to wonder why she would smile after she had hit him like that.

She laughed softly then turned on her heel to head back to her apartment. "Take care." She smiled brightly then walked away.

He is a little confused of her bright attitude all of a sudden but nonetheless he took it as a sign that she was cool with him, for now at least. "Respect my ass, now I can't understand that woman. What the hell was that all about?"

After contemplating over Hiromi's attitude, he swung open the gate and walked into the courtyard.

* * *

When Hiromi returned to her apartment somewhat satisfied with the conversation she had with Stark, she found Grimmjow still on the couch hunched over. She did have a smile on her face but after seeing him still disappointed about everything, that smile was gone. Hiromi hates herself that she left him alone like this when he probably really needed her the moment he sat down. She desperately wanted to but Hiromi knew that if she didn't do anything to talk some sense into Stark, they would have been doomed for sure. If she was able to get Stark to see everything from Grimmjow's point of view, then she saved Grimmjow from an early grave.

As she continued to think about it, the more she didn't want to see him get killed. The thought of it scared her and she can't bare the thought of being alone again. Ever since she rescued him from death, she easily got to him when he was in fact alone and scared. Of course, he would never admit that he was, but she knew. She had been alone for the longest time, so she knew what it felt like for him when he realized that he was on his own here. She became the friend that he needed so he wouldn't be alone. With that last thought in mind, Hiromi moved from the door over to Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow has been lost in thought the whole time Hiromi was absent and frankly, he kind of needed it. He thought a lot of what he was going to do and how he could protect Hiromi, but for some reason he couldn't come up with anything. He was so wrapped up in that one thought that he didn't know that Hiromi entered the room. He didn't even know that she came up to him until he found himself wrapped in her arms. She stood between him with her arms around his shoulders where his forehead gently laid against her abdomen. His arms were limp for only a moment until he eagerly held her close to him. Hiromi smiled softly at him before she adjusted her height to come shoulder length with him then pulled him in completely. She rested her head on his shoulder where her lips are close to his ears and arms around his back. She felt Grimmjow adjust his arms to come around her waist and felt his fingers splay across her back.

Content in her arms, Grimmjow softly closed his eyes to take in the caring embrace she had given him. Having her this close to him, he can finally smell her signature light gardenia perfume. It's calming yet it is also warming from the hint of warm rose and musk. It's a perfect scent that fits her personality.

Hiromi smiled from the sight of him relaxing being content after the disappointment he received from earlier. She closed her eyes as well, enjoying this rare moment. She knew from the moment she met him officially that he wasn't the sentimental "I need a hug" kind of guy. He has a strong personality and this only showed that he has insecurities and vulnerabilities like any other person would.

They were like this for quiet a while without saying a word, really just enjoying the embrace. Of course the silence couldn't go on. Hiromi needed to tell him about her conversation with Stark and she hopes that it will help him feel a little better.

"I spoke with Stark, he can't guarantee anything but he is going to decide what he is going to do. Hopefully, I got through with him enough that he will make the right decision in giving you more time." She whispered softly in his ear.

"That's where you went?"

"I couldn't just let him walk out like that, Grim. I had to do something to give you a piece of mind. That's what a friend does for another, they look after each other."

Grimmjow's chest tightened from this simple, but heartfelt statement. He never knew what it meant to be a friend to anyone until she stepped into his life and showed him just what a friend should be. He doesn't understand what this feeling is that is starting to cloud his senses. The feelings made him feel light that not only affected him internally but physically. His arms tightened around her tiny waist that had her body flush against his and it nearly made Hiromi lose her balance. If she hadn't caught herself, she would have been sitting in his lap and it would only cause him to fall backwards onto the cushion. It would have made them pull away quickly instead of enjoying the embrace they have been holding for five straight minutes.

"Thank you." He had replied softly and he didn't realize that he said that until Hiromi shifted a little to eye him in surprise.

"Grimmjow, you're starting to lose your touch."

He didn't say anything. He just stared off to the side to avoid eye contact with her. His cheeks started to grow hot which only caused Hiromi to stare even more. Since when does he blush like that? Hiromi thought to herself. She started to pull away but something kept her back. It wasn't Grimmjow's arms it's more of a thought that just occurred to her. Actually, she doesn't know why she didn't think about it sooner that way she would have told Stark about it. It might just be the answer to have Grimmjow lie low, maybe even hide him completely.

She smiled then leaned close to his ear and whispered softly, "I think I just figured out a solution for you."

Grimmjow's ears perked from her happy tone and it had him wondering what she has in mind. If it's a solution that will help both of them out in the long run then he will defiantly hear her out. She always has a logical solution and he trusts that Hiromi knows what she is doing.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter four? What do you think? I will be starting chapter five soon, so this one will be slow coming. So stayed tuned and don't forget to review. Chow for now, :)

A/N: And Just a side note, the chapters will be going from the living world to hollow land to get all sides of the story. Figured I mention that incase someone gets confused. Thanks again for the read :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me almost a year to finally update my story. Life got in the way but it's also the fact that I had a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go from the previous chapter. I'm just writing on a whim but decided to write out a plot summary to actually go by. Had to fix a few holes but nonetheless it will be a lot smoother and a little easier to write. I will update whenever I can so they will be slow but hang in there and I hope that you all will enjoy.

Just a little side note, this chapter is a little short.

As always, I do not own any of the Bleach characters except for my OC Hiromi. Enjoy!

* * *

_Present_

Stark is not one to spy on anyone, but that scene still confused the hell out of him. He doesn't really understand why he went back. He intended to inform Aizen that Grimmjow was alive and was in the care of the human girl. Now, he is second-guessing himself. That innocent little scene made something in Stark to see things differently here and is now starting to wonder what really triggered the former sexta espada to leave. Was it something that Lord Aizen did? Or did Tōsen do something yet again? With Ulquiorra close by, Stark had to wonder if he had something to do with Grimmjow leaving. It is a possibility, but is he willing to ask? No, not really and honestly he didn't want to know if it was him. He very well could have informed Tōsen that his rival left and that's why Grimmjow is in his current condition.

Although, there was something in Ulquiorra's tone that made it seem to Stark that he was concerned. But why would the cuatro espada be concerned for Grimmjow? The "I'm curious" response from him made it seem like he just wanted to know but Stark knew better. The fourth espada never expresses his curiosity, yet alone his emotions, if he had any. So Stark is confused of why Ulquiorra is curious to know if Grimmjow is alive or not. He's not even sure if he should be honest and tell him when Stark doesn't know how the guy will react. Should he make the gamble or play it safe?

"Now why would you be curious if he is alive or not? You never seemed to get along with him when he was here, am I right?" Stark asked as he looked over his shoulder at Ulquiorra.

"Why wouldn't I be curious?"

"There are many reasons why but I'm not going to stand around and name each one of them. But if you really want to know, I couldn't find anything. There's no trace of him." Stark replied then started walking towards the throne room.

Ulquiorra stood motionless in his spot for only a moment before he turned his blank gaze at Stark. He can tell that Stark is hiding something from him just from that tone and he has a good idea what that is.

"Are you sure about that? I may not interact with the higher ranked but I know when someone is lying. I will ask again, what did you find out about Grimmjow?"

Stark stopped in his tracks when Ulquiorra caught on of that tone he accidentally gave off. He cursed under his breath then turned on his heel.

"Why are you so curious to know the truth, Ulquiorra? What would you do with that information and at what benefit?"

"Why would I benefit in knowing the truth? Would it bother you that I'm just curious to know of the idiot's whereabouts?"

"All the more reason to be even more suspicious of you."

"Just answer the question."

Stark debated well over a minute of what he is going to say, but in the back of his mind that he can't keep it from him much longer. So, he just out right said it after he sighed deeply in defeat.

"Fine, he's alive. Satisfied?" Stark admitted.

Ulquiorra didn't really say anything afterwards, he just remained in his spot staring ahead at the white walls. He let the information of Grimmjow sink in for a moment before he spoke. "And what is his condition?"

"Now that is a curious question coming from you, Ulquiorra?"

"Can one be simply curious of the idiots sudden departure?"

"Maybe, but I have to wonder why it is you that is curious?"

"Does it really matter why? I'm simply asking out of my own curiosity of Grimmjow's condition. Is that too much to ask of you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. If you are really that curious of his condition, he is not in the best of shape. Some of his injuries have healed but he's not at a hundred percent. If you are also curious to know, he is with the human girl that intervened. Not that you care really, but figured I'd mention it before you asked?"

Before Stark could continue his trek to the throne room, Ulquiorra quickly asked him something that he didn't expect to hear. "One more thing, Stark, what will you be reporting to Lord Aizen?"

Stark at this point doesn't understand what is going on with Ulquiorra. He never thought that the small guy would be full of questions of someone he despised. He almost had to wonder if Ulquiorra is hiding something from him but he couldn't tell if he knew how to interpret what would give him away. It is curious but nonetheless annoying. Annoyed himself, Stark couldn't help but let out a loud puff of air from him lungs.

"I don't know. I thought I knew at first but now I don't know what to think. I met that human girl. She wants me to choose what I think is best for Grimmjow and the type if predicament he's in."

Ulquiorra raises a thick eyebrow at this in confusion. "What predicament?"

"Again why are you so curious about Grimmjow?"

"What predicament is Grimmjow in, Stark?"

Sighing loudly, Stark couldn't help but give the cuatro espada what he wanted to hear, the truth. "Either give him a few more days to recover or risk his and the girls life by telling the truth. Honestly, I'm not sure what to inform Lord Aizen but I'll figure it out once I get there." With that said, Stark walked away from Ulquiorra and towards the throne room. He didn't even bother to look in his direction if the cuatro espada was watching him leave. He delayed his meet with Lord Aizen long enough and didn't want to disappoint the boss.

With Stark turned away, he never saw Ulquiorra's invariable expression change. It's a expression that would surprise him beyond belief but it will make Stark even more suspicious of the cuatro espada's behavior. Ulquiorra Cifer smiled.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know the guy usually never smiles yet changes is expressions. I've seen a few google images of the manga but I'm mostly going off the anime that I haven't continued watching the Arrancar Arc or whatever Arc it was. The last thing I remember was Grimmjow's fight with Ichigo and Mr. Twiggy came out of nowhere. I'm going to finish watching it at some point but not anytime soon. If Ulquiorra seems out of character there is a reason for it but you'll find that out more towards the end of the story.

Thanks again for the read and don't forget to review. Chow! :)


End file.
